Pour une danse avec toi
by lasurvolte
Summary: [The Untamed] Wei WuXian et Lan Wangji font une pause dans une ville, une ville où une fête est organisée et où les gens dansent. Wei WuXian force Lan Wangji à venir avec lui.


**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **The Untamed ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing :** Lan Zhan/WuXian

**Note :** fic basée sur le drama

* * *

Dans leur tour du monde, Lan Zhan et Wei Ying avaient rencontré de nombreuses personnes, aidé plusieurs gens, vaincu quelques monstres. Pour une fois, ils voulaient simplement faire une pause dans cette ville qui s'était trouvée sur leur chemin. L'endroit paraissait paisible et était coloré. Le marché était rempli de babioles, animaux, nourritures. Wei Ying adorait s'y balader et Lan Zhan adorait voir Wei Ying sautiller partout d'étal en étal.

— Lan Zhan ! Regarde, regarde, disait-il dès qu'il tombait sur quelque chose qu'il trouvait intéressant.

Comme des cerfs-volants multicolores ou des bouteilles de vin, des jouets pour enfants qui lui rappelait Wen Yuan (désormais Lan Sizhui) ou de quoi grignoter.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas riches, ils gagnaient leur pain en chassant les monstres et cela ne rendait pas millionnaire, la plupart des choses restaient donc sur leur étal, mais ça n'empêchait pas Wei Ying de s'extasier.

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent devant un éventaire où une femme vendait de nombreux rubans de toutes les couleurs, et lorsque Wei Ying en demanda l'utilisation, elle lui répondit qu'ils avaient une coutume dans cette ville, celle de danser auprès du feu pendant une certaine fête qui avait lieu le soir même, les rubans servaient à la danse.

C'était donc pour ça qu'ils avaient croisé beaucoup d'hommes, de femmes, et d'enfants avec des rubans sur eux. Chacun se préparait pour le soir. Les yeux de Wei Ying s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il regardait en direction de Lan Zhan, qui devina immédiatement ce qu'il allait lui demander.

— On y va ce soir, n'est-ce pas Lan Zhan ?

Lan Zhan ne répondit rien, alors Wei Ying insista, tout en imitant très très bien un gosse de cinq ans.

— Laaaaan Zhaaaaan, s'il te plaît ! Je suis sûr que cela sera amusant.

Qui pourrait résister à une demande de Wei Ying alors que parfois, il ressemblait tellement au plus mignon des lapins. Lan Zhan pouvait bien essayer de résister, au final Wei Ying réussissait toujours à l'entraîner avec lui.

— Si tu ne viens pas, j'y vais seul.

— Je viens, dit finalement Lan Zhan faisant sourire un peu plus Wei Ying, trop heureux d'avoir eu gagne cause.

Ils achetèrent deux rubans, bleu pour Lan Zhan et rouge pour Wei Ying. Ils n'innovaient pas, mais ces couleurs leur convenaient très bien.

Le soir, Wei Ying entraîna Lan Zhan avec lui à la soirée. Les villageois avaient fait un énorme feu sur la place principale. Un peu à l'écart il y avait une petite buvette pour que tout le monde puisse se désaltérer et manger quelque chose. Des musiciens jouaient de la flûte, de la cithare, du tambour et d'autres instruments. Les musiques étaient joyeuses et animées, des gens avaient déjà commencé à danser. On entendait des conversations, des rires de joie, on buvait, s'amusait et dansait. Wei Ying semblait dans son élément quand il se servit du vin et s'approcha des danseurs afin de mêler ses pas aux leurs.

En retrait, Lan Zhan l'observait, debout, la main derrière son dos, il paraissait bien trop sérieux pour cette petite scène festive, comme s'il n'était pas tellement à sa place. Pendant un moment, c'était comme si Wei Ying l'avait oublié. Il venait de s'accrocher à une femme, bras dessus, bras dessous pour danser comme le faisaient tous les autres. C'était difficile pour Lan Zhan de ne pas éprouver de jalousie, quand bien même c'était lui qui voyageait avec Wei Ying. Y aurait-il un jour une personne pour lui prendre son ami ? Le marier et lui donner des enfants, un endroit où Wei Ying s'installerait finalement. Ça semblait stupide, mais cette idée faisait trembler Lan Zhan, comme si on lui volait son plus grand trésor.

Il se sentait de mauvaise humeur quand Wei Ying l'appela de là où il était.

— Lan Zhan, viens ! cria-t-il.

Lan Zhan ne bougea pas d'un pouce, alors Wei Ying lâcha sa partenaire et rejoignit son ami.

— Il faut que tu danses Lan Zhan.

— Je ne sais pas danser, répondit celui-ci.

— Mais ce n'est pas drôle sans toi.

Lan Zhan leva un sourcil, plus tôt Wei Ying avait pourtant l'air de vraiment s'amuser sans lui.

— Va danser, lui dit-il, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

— Qui a décidé de ça ?

Wei Ying attrapa son poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'aux danseurs. Ceux-ci dansaient deux par deux, avec ou sans leur ruban.

— Je ne sais pas danser, répéta Lan Zhan.

— Aucune importance !

Wei Ying, sans aucune gêne, prit la main de Lan Zhan et la posa sur sa propre épaule, et il posa la sienne sur la hanche de son ami. Wei Ying souriait jusqu'aux étoiles et Lan Zhan ne put rien faire pour se détacher de lui. Il se laissa entraîner, pourtant sa position restait figée et il bougeait maladroitement. Il était doué pour se battre et se battre était parfois comme danser, et pourtant, là maintenant, il n'était pas à l'aise du tout. La faute à Wei Ying ? À sa main qui le serrait ? À sa façon de le regarder ? À son sourire heureux d'être là ?

Lan Zhan savait ce qu'il éprouvait, il le savait depuis longtemps, mais parfois, quand son cœur se mettait à battre si vite, c'était comme s'il le redécouvrait. Alors, il se sentait l'envie de sourire, et c'était plus fort que lui, ses lèvres s'étiraient doucement. Ce n'était pas un immense sourire, ce n'était qu'un début, mais pour Lan Zhan c'était énorme et Wei Ying le savait :

— Tu t'amuses bien finalement, lâcha-t-il.

Lan Zhan ne trouva rien à dire, donc garda le silence. Wei Ying se sentait bien, peut-être un peu saoul du vin qu'il avait bu et des danses, sa tête lui tournait et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de regarder Lan Zhan.

Quand la musique s'arrêta un instant, ils se séparèrent et Wei Ying sortit son ruban pour s'amuser à faire comme les autres, lui faire faire des tourbillons. Lan Zhan ne bougea pas. Il se trouvait un peu au milieu du chemin, mais dès qu'il cherchait à s'éloigner, Wei Ying le rattrapait pour qu'il reste près de lui.

La musique se fit un peu plus douce, moins joyeuse, presque mélancolique. Alors les couples se serrèrent dans les bras et dansèrent ainsi. Lan Zhan écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière alors que Wei Ying écartait grand les bras d'un air totalement amusé, prêt à faire comme les autres. Il le taquinait bien sûr, Wei Ying trouvait ça très amusant de voir le grand Lan Wangji le Seigneur porteur de lumière être perturbé ainsi. Wei Ying s'approcha un peu, puis finit par baisser les bras en rigolant.

— Très bien, je vais me trouver un autre partenaire, dit-il.

Le visage de Lan Zhan devint carrément sombre. Wei Ying lui tourna le dos comme s'il allait vraiment chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit alors qu'on lui prenait le bras et le tirait en arrière. Wei Ying se retrouva de nouveau face à Lan Zhan qui le serra dans ses bras.

Il avait carrément l'impression de rêver et son cœur dégringola. Il avait taquiné Lan Zhan et venait de récolter le prix de ses maudites blagues.

Sauf que ce n'était pas déplaisant, bien au contraire. Qui aurait cru qu'être dans les bras de Lan Zhan pouvait être si confortable, lui qui paraissait pourtant froid comme la glace, était si tendre désormais. Bien entendu, ça faisait longtemps que Wei WuXian savait que Lan Zhan était bien plus doux qu'il ne le montrait.

Ils firent quelques pas complètement maladroits, essayant d'imiter les autres couples. Mais Wei Ying marcha sur les pieds de Lan Zhan et ils décidèrent que le mieux c'était de ne pas bouger, et les deux s'en accommodaient très très bien. Wei WuXian poussa un soupir très satisfait, et s'entendant faire, il rougit un peu. Si Lan Zhan le voyait, il utiliserait l'excuse de l'alcool, qui était très pratique. Il entendit alors son ami murmurer son nom.

— Wei Ying.

La voix de Lan Zhan était grave, plus que celle de Wei Ying, et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cet appel.

— Oui, dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas trembler.

— Restons ensemble.

Un rire sortit de la bouche de Wei Ying, mais c'était plus par gêne que par amusement.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, Lan Zhan, tu as peur que je disparaisse ou quoi ?

Des fois oui, des fois Lan Zhan avait si peur que Wei Ying disparaisse à nouveau qu'il en faisait des cauchemars. Il n'en parlait pas, mais par moment ça le bouffait à l'intérieur. Il ne survivrait pas de perdre une deuxième fois Wei Ying. Non, pas une deuxième fois.

— Restons ensemble, répéta-t-il comme un mantra.

Wei Ying sourit et se recula tout doucement.

— D'accord Lan Zhan.

Ils se regardèrent très très longtemps, ils n'entendirent même pas la musique redevenir plus entraînante et joyeuses, ni même les rires et discutions reprendre. C'était comme s'ils étaient dans un autre monde, toujours proche l'un de l'autre, leur bras se tenant encore. Ils étaient loin, loin, loin. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et plus personne d'autre.

— Lan Zhan…

— Wei Ying…

Comme ils étaient au milieu du chemin, quelqu'un bouscula sans le faire exprès Wei WuXian qui se retrouva un peu plus près encore de Lan Zhan. Ce n'était pas grave, c'était même mieux ainsi. Il y avait si peu de place entre eux qu'une souris n'aurait pas pu s'y glisser, et leur visage était proche également. Lan Zhan n'était pas bavard, Wei Ying était plutôt gêné de faire de grandes déclarations pourtant, maintenant, ils sentaient tous les deux que quelque chose devait être dit, n'importe quoi. Parler du temps, de la danse, des monstres… Mais les mots s'éjectèrent de la bouche de Wei Ying sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir :

— Je crois bien que je t'…

Il se coupa lui-même, essayant de ravaler ses mots, mais Lan Zhan avait très bien entendu, et très bien compris quel mot manquait.

— Moi aussi, dit-il simplement.

Wei WuXian resta figé un instant, presque apeuré, et puis il se détendit tout doucement et se mit à sourire, de ce sourire auquel Lan Zhan ne pouvait pas résister et qui étirait ses lèvres à lui aussi. Bien sûr qu'ils s'aimaient, bien sûr que c'était évident depuis très très très longtemps. Lan Zhan avait quand même attendu le retour de Wei Ying pendant seize ans, ne fallait-il pas aimer pour faire une chose aussi désespérée ? C'était plutôt évident à comprendre. Quant à Wei WuXian, il ne cessait de prononcer ce nom, Lan Zhan, comme une formule magique. Lan Zhan qu'il considérait comme étant son âme sœur. C'était Lan Zhan qui le protégeait des chiens et des dangers, c'était Lan Zhan qui le croyait, avait confiance en lui et ne l'abandonnait jamais. Wei Ying ne voyait que lui depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait plus à quel moment c'était arrivé.

Ils étaient entourés de monde, pourtant ils étaient seuls tous les deux, seuls et amoureux. Alors leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, et brûlèrent comme s'ils avaient tous les deux embrassé un feu. C'était si bon et si violent à la fois, puissant. Wei WuXian se demandait comment il allait pouvoir vivre désormais sans embrasser Lan Zhan et franchement, pourquoi avaient-ils attendu si longtemps ? Lan Zhan était choqué par le raz de marée qui l'emportait alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient l'une contre l'autre. C'est lui qui se recula en premier, tentant de respirer un peu, tentant de reprendre pied, mais c'était sans compter sur Wei Ying qui était déjà accro et qui l'embrassa à nouveau. Et Lan Zhan ne se fit pas prier et répondit à ce nouveau baiser.

Rien n'avait changé, tout avait changé. Après ça, Wei Ying utilisait n'importe quelle excuse pour embrasser Lan Zhan, se fichant du regard des autres. Et bien sûr, Lan Zhan le laissait faire, parce qu'il aimait tout autant ça. Il arrivait même qu'il soit le premier à poser sa bouche sur celle de Wei Ying, le faisant rougir. Ils s'aimaient au grand jour et savaient que les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne sont pas de ceux qui s'effacent, même si la mort les prenait.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et alors qu'ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, doucement Wei Ying enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Lan Zhan. Ils se sourirent et avancèrent ainsi vers leur nouvelle destination.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'étais obligée d'écrire sur eux après avoir le drama, c'est tout.


End file.
